


Everything I've Ever Wanted

by sam_t724



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_t724/pseuds/sam_t724
Summary: Short one-shot of what I thought would be a nice ending to the show.





	Everything I've Ever Wanted

“I guess this is it.”

“Okay now you’re just being dramatic, mom.”

“I’m not being dramatic! This is a big moment for us and I can’t help but feel a bit nostalgic.”

The last of the suitcases was packed. It had been a good two months since the final battle occurred and life had been relatively peaceful in Storybrooke. Two months since the wedding. The promise of a honeymoon for Emma and Killian was really just a weekend alone without anyone knocking on their door with another crisis to solve. Not the extravagant getaway most couples experienced but it was enough for them after the years of constant battle they’ve faced. What they weren’t anticipating was… the boredom a peaceful town brought. Not having an enemy to face made them realize there wasn’t much to do. That’s when Emma came up with this trip.

  _One week ago…_

She first thought of the idea to get away for a bit when she saw a commercial on TV about a cruise through Europe. Emma was immediately drawn to the idea of a _real_ vacation and went online in search of a cruise trip. However, it seemed that while Snow White and Prince Charming were full of riches in the Enchanted Forest, David and Mary Margaret not so much. Captain Hook might have collected his fair share of treasure but Killian Jones fell short when it came to actual money. And Emma… let’s just say she didn’t even come close to what the cruise would cost. She felt defeated.

That is, until Henry pointed her to the obvious solution.

Henry was working on his homework in the kitchen while Emma prepared dinner when he asked, “Hey mom, what are we doing for summer?”

“What?” Emma looked up from her task at hand, startled.

“School’s over in a week. Are we going to do anything?”

Emma froze. She had completely forgotten her son’s school schedule.

"Well… here’s the thing. Turns out we’re a bit short on money. I don’t think we’re going to do much this summer.” Emma winced at the disappointment that immediately took up Henry’s face. “I’m sorry, kid”

Henry nodded, “It’s okay mom. I’m sure I can find something to do. Maybe Killian can take me sailing every now and then.”

“Yeah! I’m sure he’d love— “Emma’s eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn’t she thought of that before?!

“Are you okay, mom?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine… I just think I’ve got our solution to our little summer problem.”

And that’s how Emma came up with her plan. The Jolly Roger was right there in Storybrooke, in perfect condition to go on an adventure. All they had to do was pack clothes, food, and a map and they would be good to go. Who needed to pay a fortune for a cruise when your husband owned a ship?

“So, what do you think?” Emma had been so excited when she came up with the idea but now waiting for Killian’s opinion had her doubting herself.

Killian pondered for a minute before looking up at his wife and giving her a huge smile, “I think it’s a great idea.”

“Really? Cause I totally understand if you don’t want to I mean I’m sure my parents won’t mind staying behind if you’re uncomfor—“

“Love,” Killian interrupted, “I think we’ve spent enough time in this town chasing creatures that setting sail sounds like a splendid idea.”

Emma’s face broke into a grin. She wasn’t sure what his reaction would be, she had the whole trip planned before she realized she might have to consult her husband about using his ship to set sail around the country.

“Okay! Henry goes on break for summer in a week so we should probably start mapping out where we’re going.”

“Sounds good. Question: what does Regina think of us setting sail?”

Emma’s smile dropped. “Oh crap.” It probably would’ve been a good idea to discuss this summer trip with her son’s _other_ mother. “I should probably go speak to her about this huh?”

Killian smirked at her, “Aye, love, that might be wise.”

Emma made her way to Regina’s office, praying she would approve of their trip. Their relationship has improved greatly so she doubts Regina would be _that_ opposed to her idea but then again, you never know with her.

“Come in.” Regina stared questionably at the knock on her door, she wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma shuffled up to Regina’s desk.

“Emma, this is a surprise. Is there something wrong?” Regina eyed Emma warily. She detected her nervousness the moment she opened the door.

“No, everything’s fine. I just... there’s something I wanted to run by you.”

“Go on.”

“Okay well you probably know that summer is coming up and as far as I can see, there’s no imminent danger coming for us. Henry was asking me about what we would be doing this summer and he was disappointed that I didn’t have anything planned but now I came up with this idea and Henry’s excited about it but it completely slipped my mind to run it by you until Killian told me and now I’m worried you might not— “

Regina interrupted, “Emma, take a breath. What is it?”

“We thought it might be a great idea to board the Jolly Roger and take a trip around the country. We have a bunch of fun ports mapped out but the thing is… we’d probably be gone all summer.”

“Oh, I see.” Regina stood up from behind her desk and walked over to Emma. “You want my okay on taking Henry for the whole summer. Is it just you and the pirate?”

“No, we discussed it with my parents, they’re excited to go too. And you can come if you want! It’d be a nice getaway after everything we’ve been through.”

Regina pondered and Emma felt more nervous every passing minute. Emma was just about to accept her decline when Regina spoke, “Well I’m not thrilled about this but Henry deserves to be a kid for once, to have fun.”

“So… are you saying you’re okay with this?”

Regina looked up at Emma, “Yes I’m okay with it. As much as I’d _love_ to join you,” Emma smiled at her sarcasm, “with all of you gone for the summer I think someone should stay and keep an eye on things.”

“Really? I’m sure Belle is capable of holding things down while we’re gone.”

“No, no I really think I should stay behind. You all have fun and I’ll see you at the end of the summer.”

_Now…_

“It’s okay to feel nostalgic but it’s not like we’re leaving forever.” Emma smiled at her mother, always getting overly emotional.

“Okay, okay you’re right. It’s just… every time we’ve left Storybrooke, it has been because something bad has happened or another curse was cast and now we’re leaving for the summer for _vacation._ ” Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and gave her a tearful smile, “I just can’t believe after everything you’ve been through, you finally have the chance to relax.”  
Emma smiled and gave her mother a hug, “After everything _we’ve_ been through, mom. Now, let’s go before the boys decide they’d rather vacation without us.”

The two women arrived at the docks just as David was carrying the last of the suitcases onto the ship. Or so he thought.

“Really? You have another suitcase? We’ll be gone three months Snow, not a year.” 

“Oh, stop exaggerating, I didn’t bring _that_ much stuff.”

Killian made appearance from below deck and said, “Believe me mum, you brought a lot of things.”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, “When will you stop calling me that?”

“At least it’s better than what he’s calling me,” David said, “he keeps calling me ‘daddy’ and I don’t think he knows what that means nowadays.”

Mary Margaret laughed at her husband’s grimace and said, “Fine, you got it worse.”

Emma, Killian, Henry, David, Mary Margaret, and of course baby Neal were on board the Jolly Roger. They fixed the last of their things before finally setting sail.

Killian looked over at his wife and couldn’t help but grin as he saw her face of awe. Emma was always amazed when they out at sea.

“Swan, you ready for our next adventure?” Killian shouted out.

Emma smiled and said, “With you, always.”

  _Three months later…_

Regina could feel her power winding down. She wasn’t strong enough for this. She felt more annoyed than scared, survived this long just to die because a damn gem was sucking all of her magic? Henry was supposed to be coming back from his summer trip in a week… she wouldn’t see her son again. She felt more and more defeated, falling onto the ground, barely keeping her eyes open when suddenly she felt a figure next to her.

Regina looked up and confusion filled her face, “Emma?”

Emma smiled down at her friend, “Guess we got back just in time.” Suddenly, Emma’s magic burst out of her and she helped Regina with the spell at hand. The gem began shaking, Regina felt herself regain strength and she stood up to finish the job. Together, they burst the gem and saved Storybrooke from being destroyed yet again.

“Well, you’re timing is impeccable, Ms. Swan. I really thought that was it for me.” Regina smiled at Emma, welcoming her back home.

“Couldn’t have you dying before hearing _all_ about our summer fun from Henry, Madam Mayor.” The two women used to call each other that out of spite and it was refreshing to know they’ve come so far that they could now joke with each other.

Emma looked at Regina and scowled, “Why didn’t you call? You know I would’ve came back and helped you against this new threat.”

“I know, Emma, but you were all finally having such a wonderful time, I didn’t want to cut the vacation short.”

“Regina— “

“I know, I know, you wouldn’t have minded coming back but right up until this moment I was handling the situation just fine. It’s over now so there is no need to fret.”

“Fine, but we’re back now and Henry is waiting for you back at my parent’s place. Let’s go.”

Emma faced the door and was just about to leave when Regina stopped her, “Hold on a second, Emma.”

“What is it?”

Regina hesitated, “Now, it might not be my place but I couldn’t help but notice something. Your magic.”

“What about it?” Emma asked.

“How do I say this… Emma your magic has always been powerful. Product of true love, the savior and all that but right now when you helped me with the gem… I noticed that you have gained an incredible amount of power compared to what it’s been in the past. I’ve only ever seen a woman gain so much strength during special occasions.”

Emma’s face changed from confusion to understanding as she now knew where Regina was going with this.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Emma, but are you… with child?”

Emma’s face immediately broke out into a grin, there was no point in hiding it now. Despite the hot climate outside, she was dressed in a long coat, perfect for concealing her figure. She slowly opened her coat and revealed her stomach to Regina. It wasn’t _that_ big, but an obvious bump replaced what used to be her flat stomach.

“We were going to tell people together but serves us right to believe we can get anything past you.” Emma said with a smile. “This is why we came back a week early, the sea did not agree with me, I don’t know how many times I threw up on that ship.”

Regina walked over to the other woman and gave her a hug, “Congratulations, Emma.”

Emma hugged her back and said, “Thank you.”

They released each other and Regina spoke up again, “Were you two trying?”

Emma let out a laugh, “We were definitely not trying but we’re happy about it. I guess our contentment about beating the black fairy got the best of us. Killian is literally bursting with joy, it’s actually a bit odd seeing him smile so much but I’m so excited for this.”

“Well, congratulations again. You deserve to be happy… both of you.”

“Did you just say Killian deserves to be happy?”

They both laughed, “He might not be the _worst_ human ever. Now take me to Henry, it’s crazy how much I’ve missed him.”

  _Two years later…_

Emma walked over to the table and picked up the frame. She smiled as she looked at the photograph. Five months later and she still couldn’t believe her son had graduated from high school. It felt like just yesterday little 10-year-old Henry was knocking on her door, asking her if she had any juice. He had looked so handsome in his cap and gown, she might have shed a few tears. Seeing as Storybrooke was technically a made-up town, college for Henry resulted in moving out and that had gotten the waterworks from both his mothers. He decided to attend a college in New York, not too far from home. Emma was just about to head back into the kitchen when she heard movement behind her.

“Stop right there.” Emma turned around to see her son trying to sneak his girlfriend up into his room. The girl immediately blushed and stood behind Henry.

“Mom, we just wanted to hang without all the noise coming from the kitchen,” Henry argued.

Emma smiled at her son and walked over to the couple, “Yeah, sure, just ‘hang.’ Let’s remember I was eighteen once and ended up pregnant with _you._ I’m sure all I wanted to do was ‘hang’ with your father in the back of our car.”

“Ew, gross mom. Alright, I get it, I’m sorry.” The boy grimaced at his mother’s words.

Emma laughed and said, “Come into the kitchen, we all miss you and everyone is going to leave soon.”

“Fine.”

The three of them joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. They were at Emma and Killian’s house celebrating Emma’s birthday.

Emma’s heart melted at the sight of her husband and father making goofy faces, trying to make her daughter, Lily, laugh. Neal was sitting a few feet away, watching. It seems her brother had grown a bit jealous of all the attention Lily was receiving.

Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter and enveloped her into a hug, “Mom, I think you’ve set the record for how many hugs a person can give.”

“I’m sorry, I just love birthdays and I’m making up for all of the ones I missed.”

Emma smiled at her mother, “Fine, I guess it’s acceptable.”

“I actually came over to say I think we might be heading out soon.”

“Yeah, it is getting pretty late and Henry has to catch the train soon. We thought we could spend some time alone before he leaves.”

“Of course, I’ll let everyone know we should start getting ready to go.”

"Thanks, mom”

As Mary Margaret ran off to inform the guests, Killian walked over to Emma, “Hello, love. Have fun today?”

Emma immediately folded into his side, “Yes I did. I especially liked the bit where you surprised me with a lunch date on the Jolly Roger. However, how long are you going to pretend that you decorated the whole ship yourself?”

Killian sheepishly looked down, “Alright, Belle might’ve helped a bit with the decorating but it was all my idea.”

Emma giggled, “It was fantastic. I didn’t think you’d top last year’s surprise.”

“Oh, I’m just full of ideas, wait till you see what I have planned for our next anniversary.” Killian winked at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

Henry, of course, made an appearance just then and said, “Ahem, your son is here”

“Oh, please. I’m sure you were going to do a lot more than kissing earlier with your girlfriend over there,” Emma said.

“I sincerely regret coming down here today.”

“I’m only joking, kid. What’s up?” Emma realized her son had his hand behind his back, holding something.

“Well, I know we have a cake ready but I thought I’d get you something special.” He then revealed he was holding a cupcake with a single candle in the middle. “When I went to find you that day in Boston so many years ago, it was your birthday. I remember seeing a cupcake on the table when I was in search of some juice. I wanted to get you one just like that day.” Henry scratched behind his ear, a habit he learned from Killian, waiting for his mother’s reaction.

Emma’s eyes filled with tears and walked over to hug Henry. She whispered into this ear, “Thank you, Henry. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Killian went in search of some matches as Emma placed the cupcake on the kitchen counter. When he came back, he lit it up and got everyone’s attention.

“The day Henry found me in Boston was the day of my birthday. I had just gotten home from a work assignment and I had one cupcake for myself. That day, I wished I wouldn’t have to be alone on my birthday anymore. A few seconds later, a little boy knocked on my door claiming he was my son. I thought it was a crazy coincidence… little did I know what life had in store for me from that day on. Thank you all for coming. We have cake for everyone but I’d like to blow out the candle of this cupcake my son got for me.”

Everyone walks over to surround the birthday girl. Emma looks around at the family she now has. Her parents, her husband, her children, and her friends.

Killian, at Emma’s side like always, asks, “What are you going to wish for, love.”

Emma smiles and says, “Nothing. I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted.” She closes her eyes, leans down, and blows out the candle.

  _The end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing... ever. Please be gentle with me. I came up with this idea a while ago. If there's another work that is similar, I'm sorry! I didn't see it! I know Colin is staying for season 7 but since so many characters are exiting the show, I wanted to write something as an explanation for their absence. The gem mentioned is similar to the one is season two. I'm not the most creative, I just mentioned it as sort of a plot and what Regina would have been up to in Storybrooke. Anyways, thanks for reading :).


End file.
